


Dark Pulse

by ThatOneWritingPerson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWritingPerson/pseuds/ThatOneWritingPerson
Summary: After years of repressing memories, Brock can no longer ignore the effects of what had happened on Valencia Island.





	Dark Pulse

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Brock stood outside the Pewter City Gym, trembling, trying to figure out what went wrong. There had been a trespasser. Maybe they were out to steal some items from inside the gym. Maybe they were merely looking for a place to stay. It didn't really matter all that much at this very moment. Not now that the trespasser was face-down on the ground, paralyzed.

_This wasn't supposed to happen_.

He had only shouted at them and grabbed their shoulder, and before he knew it,  _this_ had taken place. He had feared for this moment ever since he left Valencia Island and the godforsaken laboratory which was located there. And now, everything came rushing back to him. The theories and experiments. The overwhelming feelings.  _Her words_.

_"Think about it: with both DNA combined, we could create a -"_

No. No, no, no. He didn't want to think back to it. He had repressed these memories for such a long time. He wasn't ready to deal with them. Not yet. Please, for the love of all that is holy, not yet!  
Still, anxiety got the best of him. He just paralyzed another human being. Was it the shout? Or the touch? Whatever it was, this was  _not_ supposed to happen.  
He took a few steps back. What if it was the touch? Would he no longer be able to lay his hands on anyone? If so, his siblings would be in constant danger. He should protect them at all costs, even if it would mean to get away from them, as soon and as far as he could. But where would he go? Who could he trust enough to share his story with? Ash was still travelling the world - lord knows where he would be at this very moment in time - so there was no way he could reach him in time.

Another step back. He had to act fast. He needed to find help - maybe there's still a chance to put a hold to this.  
_Cerulean_.  
It appeared to be his only choice, for now.

There was no time to waste. No time to pack belongings or to say goodbye. He had to go,  ** _now_**.  
Brock left the trespasser on the cold, hard concrete. His father would probably find them the next morning. Maybe not. He didn't want to put much thought in it. After all, _this wasn't supposed to happen._


End file.
